Jake the Destroyer
by Percy dude fan
Summary: This is another one of those new Demigod things. Only this one promises to stand out.. Jake is an "ordinary" guy who finds out he's a Demigod. Could he be the one in the profficy?Could he be evil? Review!
1. Meet Jake

I do not own Percy and all of his friends, but I do own my characters, Jake and Susie

**I do not own Percy and all of his friends, but I do own my characters, Jake and Susie. This is about a new son of Zeus that may be the real person in the prophecy. Check out my poll and my other stories!!! Read and review!!**

**This whole story will be in Jake's POV too.**

I woke up, and found I was on a table being fed something that tasted like my mom's homemade apple pie. Only, it was liquid and I was drinking it through a straw. I tried hard to remember how I got there. Then I remembered.

It was a dark night, and the wind was going at about 100 miles an hour. I was sitting at the movie theatre with my friend Susie. See, she's not my girlfriend, just a friend that's a girl. We were watching some cheesy horror movie where this mutant snake was attacking people on this island. Then as it was about to eat somebody, Susie grabbed my arm and closed her eyes.

"Tell me when its done" she whispered. "It's fine," I reassured her, but on the movie everything was exactly opposite of fine. One person got their head ripped off, one person fell of a cliff in confusion, and another… well, you get the picture. See, we both had AD/HD and Dyslexia. We went to one of these schools were all of the students are "special". "Special" as in, very messed up people and we were all we had in the school. It really sucked because of my dad, he abandoned me as a child. My mom says he went on a very important trip and never came back. I thought differently. I mean, I don't know if my dad was nice or what, but I resented him for leaving my mom and me alone. My mom was like doing everything she could, I mean we were practically rich. Except for the fact that we had an apartment. O.K. then, back to the movie. As we were getting up to go back to our apartments, I swear that one of the people in the front row had a forked tongue and slit eyes, like a reptile. Then I blinked and she was back to normal. She got up at the same time as us, which kind of worried me, so I decided to take a little jog home. For exercise, right. When we got to my apartment, yah she followed me home, we went to my room and sat down, exhausted. I thought about that lady that looked funny so I decided to ask Susie if she saw it, too. She nodded. Uh ,Oh. Not exactly the thing I needed to think about on a dark night. Then I heard rasping on the door to our apartment. Oh, and did I mention my mom wouldn't be home for this whole weekend? We both walked to the door and reluctantly swung it open. It was that same lady, only now I was sure what I saw was real. This was bad…


	2. Cool Weapons

Ooh yaaa

**Ooh yaaa!!! That last chapter was another cliffy!!!! O.K. so this is chapter 2 in Jake Seaning, a future half-blood, but for now, just sit back and enjoy, no wait I hate that word, and be impressed. Oh, gods, [frown]**

"Wh-who are y-you?" Susie stammered. "My, my, did you just say something?" She snarled back in a reptilian voice. "Are you like one of those circus freaks?" "Grrrrr…." A rumbling deep in her throat, almost not human. Oh, crap. I hate my AD/HD. Always wonders of task. Anyway, she was still standing there when I said, "Uh, must be the wrong apartment." "No, she hissed back, Echidna does not get things wrong!" I thought of the only thing that came to mind. "Isn't that an anteater?" "AAAAAARRRRHHHHHGGGGGG!!!" she bellowed, "That's what the last one called me, Percy Jackson!!! "Who's Per-," I stopped in mid-sentence and stared in amazement at her arms. They were green and scaly, like a snakes. Then, my right arm started to feel heavy. I looked down and again stared in amazement, only this time not at her arms, but what was in mine. It was a 3 foot long lightning bolt. It was a super-bright yellow, or gold, and I could feel energy rushing through it into me. I looked over and saw that Susie was now holding a bow, long and silver. Then she yelled at me, "Attack!!" I charged at "Echidna" with full speed and stuck my lightning bolt into her stomach, but nothing happened. I looked at her and she smiled crudely. "It will take much more than that, hero" she said. I did the only thing that came to mind. I tried to "tell" the lightning bolt to shoot lightning at her. It worked. She got zapped straight between the eyes, yelled nooooo!!!, and burst into a powder type stuff. I looked at Susie and all she said was, "Wow."

After that little affair, my lightning bolt had changed into a nice bat. I wondered if this thing had anymore tricks up it's sleeve. After that she had told me about all of the greek gods being real, the children they have are called Demigods, or half-bloods, and the monsters are real too. It was almost to much for me to take. After a while of taking it in and over 5gazillion questions she told me about this camp, where half-bloods stay. Camp half-blood. "Wow, I thought, creative name." Then she told me about how we would have to get there. Oh, did I mention we were in Long Island, the place where camp half-blood was? She said it wouldn't be to long, only about an hour or so to get there by cab. "Is that safe?" I asked. As we were on the streets trying to get a taxi I just thought about my mother. I should at least tell her I'm going to camp. "What about my mom?" I asked. "You can I-m her when you get to camp." "I-m, like instant message?" "I'll explain later, for now lets just get a cab." As we got into one, I had a bad feeling I would never see my apartment again. So we road off, to camp half-blood…


	3. How I go to camp halfblood

**I wanted to get this story to the top of the list again so people will read it so this is the new chapter in Jake the destroyer. I changed name a while ago because this sounded better. They were riding of to camp half-blood, where he would go to be claimed…**

When we got to camp half-blood, I was expecting something top- notch. This place looked like a dump to me. It had this big old ugly farm house, the crappiest bathrooms I've ever seen, believe me, I've seen some pretty crappy bathrooms. But I guess I would have to live with it. The lighting bolt/bat thing I got was now attached to my waist. Anytime I would need it, it would change into a lightning bolt. That's what Susie had told me. As I was looking at it from the window of the cab, I saw something as fast as lightning zoom by the window. Startled, I jumped up and immediately hit my head on the cab roof. "OWWW!" I yelled. Susie snickered. "Not funny." I yelled again. Then the cab started to tip, and I went on top of the roof, and everything was spinning out of control. When we landed in a ditch, the top half of the cab was tore off, the driver sitting there, looking unconscious. Susie was sitting next to me. We were both pretty shaken up, but alive. After I thought we were o.k. I jumped out of the cab and looked around, my bat at my side. Susie jumped out, too. She had that same bow in her hand when we were fighting that freaky lizard lady. Before I had time to ask, something came down and landed on me, flattening me to the ground. I couldn't breathe. "Uhhhggg." Was all I could say. Then the giant thing rolled off me, and I got up and looked at it. "Hellhound," Susie muttered. I realized then that the thing had an arrow in each eye and one in it's neck. "How…" I stared in amazement. "How did you…" Then Susie spoke. "I am Susan, daughter of Apollo." I fainted.

And that's where I was now, sitting on a table where I was being fed something that was liquid and apple pie tasting. The cuts were still bleeding form where the hellhound had jumped on me. I finally got up, and found that I felt a hand on my forehead. It was Susie.

**That was how he got to camp half-blood. After that will be present time and real. Hope you liked! Please review, they mean a lot to out my profile!**


End file.
